Stranger
by midorinohime
Summary: He's a stranger to her eyes but her heart says otherwise…   Pairing: Dara Park and Kwon Jiyong


**Stranger**

by: _midorinohime_

* * *

><p>Here he is again. I don't want to embarrass myself but I really am curious about him.<p>

Everyday, every time I wait for Bom before heading to work, he's always there just a few steps away from me. At first, I just ignored his presence. Bom and I are working at an advertising agency.

He started to capture my attention and interest after Bom told me about it.

* * *

><p>"Do you know that guy?" she asked.<p>

I turned my gaze towards the guy she had discretely pointed out to me.

"Hmmm, Nah. I don't know him. Why?" I asked her back. She just frowned. And then something suddenly occurred to me. "Do you like him?" I teased, nudging her a little.

The guy was still there and was acting like he's waiting for someone. He occasionally looks at his watch and then would glance at us.

"No, I don't! But I often catch him stealing a glance at you." her eyes widened. "Omo! dara-yah, maybe he is another fan boy of yours!"

"Bom, I really do not know him. Maybe, it's just a coincidence. Come on, we'll be late for work."

* * *

><p>After that day, I became aware of him and would always try to catch him looking at me. But I never caught him. Even once. Tch. Maybe Bom just imagined that he steals a glance at me. That girl.<p>

It was so hot and the place where I was waiting for Bom does not have a shaded area so aside from the hot weather, the sun is also glaring at me. I am trying to use my hand to feel a little cool. I forgot to bring my fan so I have to make use of what I have. And the only thing I have now is my hand.

I glanced at my wrist watch again. She's already thirty minutes late and I am getting irritated by the second. The hot and humidity is not helping with her case at all.

I was standing in front of the parking lot, waiting for my friend when a guy walked past me. I did not see his face because he was wearing a cap. It had somehow covered his face and aside from that he's also wearing sunglasses. But I don't need to see his face nor his eyes. I know who he is.

The stranger.

Something fell out of his bag. A hand fan.

"Wait!" I called out to him. He did not stop and looked back at me so I picked up the fan and tried to run after him. Yes, tried but I think he walks really fast. I could not find him anywhere. Was he that fast? Whew, maybe he should join a marathon or something.

I went back to the place where I was waiting for Bom. Hah, maybe he's sent by God from heaven. The Lord must have heard my cry and decided to give me this fan. I grinned at that thought. kehehe.

"Dara!" Bom's happy face greeted me. "Sorry I am late I got caught by a traffic jam!"

"Oh really, you would not be if you left home early." I said using the heaven sent hand fan.

Bom eyed the fan suspiciously. "You don't bring hand fans or at least you always forget them." she stated.

"Yeah."

"Then why do you have that? Did you buy it? Gah! It's so hot!"

"Nope, someone dropped it."

"You did not give me it back?" she looked aghast.

"No! I tried to run after him but he disappeared like a bubble! I did not even know where he went."

"Hmmm. I thought you did not try to give it back. Anyways," she surveyed the surroundings as if she's looking for someone.

"Are we waiting for someone else?" I asked. "It's so hot. If we are not waiting for anyone, we should get going now. I can't take the seat anymore. Good thing I have this fan. hehe".

Bom ignored my ramblings and was still looking around the area. I raised an eyebrow at her but she did not see it. "I don't see your fan boy. Was he that chicken that he already gave up on you?"

"He is not my fan boy, Bom. You are not even sure if he really is here because of me. There are lots of people here. He might have been waiting for another girl or another guy, maybe a friend or something."

When she just gave me a teasing look, I continued to prattle. "Don't give me that look girl. He clearly isn't there because of me. And stop it. If that really is the case that would really be so creepy. He's like a stalker. I mean, stalkers are really dangerous, right? And scary too!"

"Okay, okay. I will stop. But I am really curious about him. Didn't he wait for whoever that "someone" is today?"

"Hmm. Actually he did. But he left earlier today. He looked like he's in a hurry. Maybe that's the reason why he did not realize he dropped his fan..."

Then Bom's eyes widen and her mouth forming an "O", like she was about to scream. She brought her two hands to cover her mouth and giggled. "Omo! Omo! Omo!"

"Why? Why?" I hastily asked her.

"Omo, Dara. He owns that hand fan?"

"Yeah. It fell out of his knapsack so yeah it's his. Why?"

"Omo! Maybe he sensed that you feel so hot because of the weather so he purposely dropped it for you to use it! Kyah! That's so sweet of him."

"Bom, your imagination is running wild again." I shook my head, trying to look like I am not buying whatever she's trying to say. Surely he would not purposely dropped it for me Or... no. no. no. that would not happen. He is not aware that it fell. He is not he is not.

"Come on. We're going to be late." I walked ahead of her and ignored her all the way to the office for she was giggling so heartily. Aigoo...

* * *

><p>The next day, I arrived early again and I am very determined to give the fan back to Mr. Mysterious. I scanned the surrounding but he's nowhere. I could not see him. Maybe, he is not here. my mind reasoned out. Or maybe he's not here yet. You arrived too early!<p>

But Bom already appeared and yet he still did not arrive. Did something happen? A frown appeared on my face as I continued to look for him.

"You lookin' for Mr. Stalker?" Bom asked.

"Stalker?" then I realized who she's calling a stalker. "Bom, don't be rude."

"Okay, the stranger?"

I sighed. "I just wanted to give his fan back. But never mind."

* * *

><p>It's been a week already and the mysterious stranger was still missing. Well, to me that is and to Bom, too.<p>

Bom kept on saying that I was already addicted seeing the guy and that's the reason why I kept looking for him. I insisted that it's not the reason. That i really just wanted to give his fan back.

But thinking about it, I find it so lame and I think Bom is right. I had been thinking about him all day long too.

And as usual, Bom is late AGAIN. And I am so tired. My feet were hurting for standing too long. As I stretched my lithe form, my eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar figure just a few steps away from me, that if I didn't crane my neck I would not have noticed him. He was about to walk away but my mind urged me to run after him. And so I did.

"Hey!" he was startled to see me talking to him. He did not say anything but just stared at me. I smiled at him. "Uhm... sorry but the other week you dropped your hand fan. I have it here, wait a sec," I opened by purse and searched for the fan. Omo, I couldn't find it! I grinned at him apologetically. "I am sorry; I think I left it at home. But I promise, I'll give it back to you!"

"It's okay. You can have it." hearing his voice for the first time. My heart missed a beat. What was that?

"Uhm, okay."

There was an awkward silence hanging around us and so I decided to break it. "I often see you around here."

"Yeah, I work just across the street." he pointed out the skyscraper just across us. It was so tall. I gave my attention back at him, catching him staring. He blushed and looked away. So cute. I wanted to ask him why but decided to just let it pass.

"Across the street? Then why are you always here if your office is just that building?" I asked. I wanted.

He looked like he's having a hard time answering my question. He had opened his mouth, about to say something but thought better not to.

"Uhm, I guess I have to go now." he finally mumbled but still did not move to go. "Oh, I am sorry, where are my manners?" he scolded himself. "I have not introduced myself yet. It's Jiyong." he said, extending his hand out to me.

"Dara here," I beamed at him and accepted his hand. A few minutes had passed and he was still holding my hand. I faked a cough.

He understood what I am trying to say and released my hand. "Sorry." he said, flashing a shy grin at me.

"Okay, uhm, I'll go ahead."

"Wait! How about your hand fan?" I shouted for he's already walking away from me. The crowd blocked him from my view but I still heard his voice above the noise.

"Keep it."

* * *

><p>At home...<p>

"Eomma, have you seen a black hand fan?"

"No, ask your brother."

"I already ask him but he said he did not see any hand fan lying around."

I opened my drawer. It's not there too.

My things were already scattered everywhere. I searched everywhere but I still could not find it.

I plopped down the bed, exasperated and tired.

"Unnie, Bommie-Unnie's here." Durami poked her head first before pushing the door to let my visitor inside.

"Bom, long time no see. How have you been dear?" my mother hugged Bom. She mumbled an 'I'm okay, Auntie." and gave my mother a hug back. "Is dara giving you a hard time at the office?"

I snorted. "Who's giving a hard time to who?"

Bom laughed and my mom bid her goodbye for a moment. It's a Saturday and every Saturday she goes out with her friends to have some quality time with them.

"So, what's up, girl? Aren't you a sorry sight there?"

"I can't find the hand fan! I promised to give it back." Well, I don't really have to give it back because he said I can keep it but still...

"The hand fan? Oh, the hand fan of Mr. Stranger. Wait, did you just say you promise to give it back?"

I nodded and continued sulking.

"You talked to him?"

"Yeah, I told I have to give the hand fan back but now it's gone!"

"So, are you going to meet again?" ignoring the fact the hand fan is missing. "What's his name?"

"His name is Jiyong. And how am I supposed to meet him again if the stupid fan is missing?"

"I have it. You left it at the office." she threw the fan at me. "So when are you going to meet again? I told you he is your "fan" boy, well, literally that is.

"Oh my god! I have been looking for it like forever! Thank you Bommie-ah..."

"You are ignoring my questions, Santokki. When are you going to meet him again?"

"Uhm... actually he told me to just keep it. So probably, not anymore."

"But you said..."

"Yeah, I really wanted to give it back. But His name is the only thing I know about him. Nothing else."

* * *

><p>"Bom, faster. We cannot afford to be late."<p>

"Yes, I'm coming."

This is a big deal for us. It's a big company and we have to prove to them that they made a good choice of working with our agency.

My team, the creative department, are going to present our plan regarding the client's product. They produce and sell electronic gadgets like mp3 players, mobile phones, computers, and laptop.

We arrived thirty minutes earlier and that's a relief. First impressions are really important in business. If we had come late, the big cheese could have fired us.

"Miss Park, you an d your team can now proceed to the conference room. The president and the board members are already there."

I whispered a small thank you at the kind lady.

The conference room of the G-lectronics was located at the far side of the executive floors. When we got there, the board members are already there, we were asked to start already.

At the middle of the presentation, someone went inside, probably the president of the company. But the lights were turned off so his face was not that clear. When I stopped his secretary nodded as a signal to Bom to continue.

The presentation went smoothly and the board members look like they liked our idea. But we need the approval of the boss.

"So, that's the end of our presentation." I concluded. The room was flooded with light once again and I was momentarily surprised to see a familiar face staring back at me. His face void of any emotion and emits a business like aura about him. very different from the guy I often see in front of the parking lot.

In place of a hoodie and baggie pants, he's wearing a formal suite. Don't tell me he's the...

"I like it."

"Oh, I'm sorry?"

"I like it," he repeated. "How about you gentlemen?"

"Well, I must say that I should not have doubted your decision about choosing this advertising agency." The elderly looking man said. "I am sure everyone agrees with me. Am I right?"

Nods and whispers of agreement were heard amongst the board member and my surprise was momentarily forgotten. The board members congratulated us before they went out of the room. When they were all out, my eyes searched for that familiar figure. He's not there anymore.

Bom hugged me and the other staff patted my back. "We did it! Dara. We did it! We did it! We did it!"

"I'm sorry to cut your celebration ladies but the president wants Ms. Park to go to his office."

"Oh, okay. Go girl!" bom whispered as she pushed me towards the path where the secretary went to. "We'll wait for you ate the lobby downstairs!" she said waving happily at me.

The secretary knocked twice before entering the office. "Come in." The president of G-lectronics. He's looking out the glass windows of his office, his back facing us.

"Mr. Kwon, Ms. Park is already here." after saying that, he went out and left us alone.

"Please take a seat Ms. Park." the president said, still facing the city view.

"Thank you, sir." I suddenly felt so nervous.

"Were you surprised?" he turned to face me and finally my suspicions were confirmed.

"You are the president?" I asked him. I coudn't believe it even if my lips already uttered the fact.

"Yes."

"But... but you're..."

"I am your stalker?" he asked with a playful glint in his eyes.

"No! Of Course not, I did not think of... what?"

"I heard you and your friend that time. Did I scare you? I always go there just to catch a glimpse of you. Everyday, I would always wait for you. I wanted to talk to you, too. But I guess I am too chicken."

I just looked at him. My heart was beating so fast. Is he trying to say...

As if he read my mind, he continued, "What I am saying is, I like you... no.. no... I don't like... I don't just like you... I love you..."

That stopped my musings, "Wait, you love me? How can that be? You've only known me a few days ago..."

But he cut me off. "I fell in love with you at first sight. I know most people might think that it's impossible to fall in love at first sight but I am not most people. I am different. And with regards to what you are trying to say, No, I have known you for a year now. But I only willed myself to be near you, to actually risk being known by you these past few weeks.

"I know, I might scare you away..."

"The fan? Did you purposely drop it?"

"Yes."

I don't know what to feel now. Should I be scared? Should I be happy? Should I get excited? I don't know. Then it struck me…

"This project, did you ask them to hire us?"

"Dara, listen. Yes, I love you but that's not the reason why I—,"

"We really appreciate that you considered our company, sir but I don't think we will be doing this anymore." eyes cast down, I rose and walked quickly towards the door. Does he think that it would earn him extra point by hiring our company? I was pulled the door open but then Jiyong slammed it shut again. He's so near me, I can feel his presence behind me and I dare not move.

"I did not hire your company because I wanted you to like me back. No, Dara. I chose your company because I know that you have great ideas and that my company won't have any regrets."

He then whirled me to face him but I still stubbornly refuse to look at him. "Dara."

"Why should I believe you? Technically, my friend is right, you are like a stalker. You are a danger to me. You are-,"

I felt his lips crushed against mine. It was desperate, hungry and demanding. As if he's trying to make me believe him, putting his emotion, his love.

I should feel disgusted…

I should feel revolted…

I should be angry…

I should push him away…

But I did none of those…

Instead I find myself kissing him back.

He's a stranger! My mind screamed at me. He's dangerous! It reasoned out. But I chose to ignore it.

I chose this new feeling this guy has introduced me. I chose to give in to him. I chose to believe him.

For even if I only knew him in a few weeks, my heart seems to know him forever….

He's a stranger to my eyes…

But my heart says otherwise…


End file.
